Viens ici que je te console
by catangels4
Summary: On sait que Gajeel aurait tout fait pour Maitre José, du temps de Phantom Lord...Un aperçu de cette relation si spéciale dont on ne sait ni le pourquoi ni le comment!


_Viens que je te console..._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Hey les p'tits amis ! Non je vous rassure pas de nouvelle fic (encore!) mais juste un petit OS complètement malsain qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! Il trainait depuis un moment dans mon tiroir donc je l'est finalement écrit (au CDI de mon lycée. Oui je suis une grosse malade je sais.). J'en profite pour vous dire que je pars vendredi matin (a 4h du matin...Ouille) en Grèce et que je ne reviendrais que vendredi prochain !Priez pour que mon avion ne disparaisse pas ou ne fasse pas de crash !En attendant je vais essayez de poster un maximum de truc pour vous occupez !**

**XXX**

Gajeel marchait dans les couloirs de la guilde d'un pas vif, impatient, et ne s'en cachant pas le moins du monde. Le maitre lui avait ordonné de venir dans son bureau privé et ce genre d'ordre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il allait recevoir son privilège, celui qui lui était exclusivement réserver. Exciter par cette idée, il hâta le pas pour se retrouver plus vite devant une porte close. La porte qu'aucun membre de Phantom Lord, mis à part lui bien sûr, n'avait eu le droit d'ouvrir. Il frappa.

« -Entre la voix familière derrière la porte »

Le chasseur de dragon obéit, sans oublier de refermer derrière lui, pour se retrouver face à son maitre qui était installé à son bureau.

La pièce était très grande et séparée en deux « hauteurs » par deux marches de bois (traitresses d'ailleurs ces marches, pensa aigrement Gajeel en les regardant d'un œil mauvais). Tout un mur était recouvert de hautes fenêtres, reliées entre elles par un balcon et encadrées de lourds rideaux noirs. La partie bureau était constituée de quatre grandes vitrines remplies de divers objets magiques ou de collections, deux grandes bibliothèques remplies à en craqués et d'un immense bureau, étonnement bien rangé. Deux fauteuils de cuir devant le bureau, un long et large tapis, un lustre à demis allumé et les portraits de tous les précédents Maitres composés la décoration de cette partie-là.

L'autre partie de la pièce était la chambre. Elle aussi avait de grandes fenêtres, couvrant un mur. Un très grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu. A ses côtés, une table basse en verre, entourait d'un canapé et coussins épais et moelleux, une grosse armoire mise sous clé, deux tables de chevet entourant le lit et décorés de vases remplies de fleurs sombres, une commode et un coffre. Une porte fermé donnée sur une salle de bain.

Gajeel aimait bien la décoration de cette pièce, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Qui penserait qu'un endroit si froid et austère pouvait contenir autant de chaleur humaine ?

« -Assis-toi Maitre José en désignant un fauteuil, de sa plume

-Vous avez beaucoup de traités à signé le brun en s'installant face à lui

-Que veux-tu, je suis bien obligé de blanchir les bêtises de Fairy Tail.

-pff, ces minables ne le méritent pas, vous ne devriez pas autant vous occupez de ces abrutis. »

Une âme innocente n'aurait décelez que du mépris dans la voix et les paroles du jeune homme brun, mais José, lui, décela une pointe de jalousie bien cachée. Il sourit et reposa sa plume dans son encrier, avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil.

« -Et si nous parlions de tes bêtises à toi, Gajeel ?

-Les miennes ?

-Oui, oui, les tiennes. Tu sais, quand pendant ta dernière mission, tu as mis deux pèlerins au tapis.

-Oh, ça ! Eh, c'était de leurs fautes ! C'est eux qui m'ont agressé, pas l'inverse. Qu'ils ne viennent pas pleurnicher après !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais il n'empêche que les autorités n'étaient pas contentes. Ils ont demandaient à ce que tu sois sévèrement puni. Je leurs ai donc dit que tu aurais interdiction de faire une quelconque mission pendant un mois entier. »

Gajeel grimaça. Un mois sans faire une seule mission ? Ça n'allait pas être facile. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, il était même plutôt large de ce côté-là. Mais il ne supportait pas de rester inactif. Au bout de deux jours, ses poings le démangeaient, alors trente jours complet…

En voyant l'air résigner et bougon du chasseur de dragon, José sourit et se leva. Il fit le tour du bureau pour se retrouver face à lui. Il avait retiré son manteau et son chapeau de Maitre, dévoilant une chemise violette et un pantalon gris. On pouvait apercevoir ses muscles gonflés sous les tissus. Certes, il était loin d'avoir une musculature aussi développer que Gajeel, mais ça rester intéressant à voir, tout de même.

Ses longs doigts allèrent se glisser dans les cheveux couleur charbon avant de descendre rapidement vers le menton qu'il souleva doucement.

« -Et tu sais parfaitement que j'appliquerais cette punition à la José

-Oui, Maitre…Mais j'trouve ça injuste.

-La vie est injuste Gajeel, je pensais te l'avoir appris. »

José se retint de rire en voyant la moue boudeuse du chasseur de dragon. Ses doigts glissèrent un peu sur la peau douce et pâle pour s'aventurer du coter de la lèvre inférieure.

« -Mais j'ai réfléchis à un moyen de te remonter efficacement le -il d'une voix sensuel »

Sans plus attendre, ses lèvres vinrent cueillir celles du chasseur de dragon d'acier qui se laissa faire avec gourmandise, un agréable frisson lui parcourant tout le corps en une fraction de seconde. Il sentit la langue du maitre s'incruster dans sa bouche pour ensuite venir jouer dans la sienne, caressant sa comparse avec domination. Il se laissait faire, se contentant de suivre le Maitre José pouvait le dominer ainsi sans qu'il se rebelle.C 'était son privilège à lui et il savait que le Mage Sacré ne se gênerait pas pour s'en servir quand il en avait envie. Le manque d'air les força à calmer un peu les choses et, avec un simple geste du menton, José fit comprendre à l'autre qu'ils allaient passer dans la chambre. Levant bien les pieds pour ne pas se prendre dans les marches (connasses) Gajeel commença à marcher à reculons, sans pour autant se sortir des bras chaud de son Maître qui lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le lit qui couina un peu sous le poids soudain. Gajeel se retrouva ainsi allonger sur le matelas moelleux. Les mains du maitre coinçaient quelques une de ses mèches de cheveux, ce qui faisaient assez mal, mais il n'y fit pas attention. La seule chose intéressante était les lèvres de José qui commençaient à courir un peu partout sur son visage et son cou. Gajeel gémit en renversant la tête en arrière. Il aimait cette sensation et attendait avec impatience les autres, celles qui seraient encore meilleures.

Pourquoi et comment avait-il commençait à devenir l'amant de maître José ? Il ne le savait plus et de toute façon il s'en fichait. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ça avait toujours était comme ça. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie que ça change. Et il savait que c'était pareil pour son amant.

D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait visiblement à en avoir assez des simples baisés car il tirait sur les vêtements du chasseur de dragon, ne tardant pas à lui retirer sa tunique de métal, dévoilant un torse adolescent incroyablement développer. Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de quelques muscles tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser doucement l'un des tétons roses, faisant gémir Gajeel qui ferma les yeux en ondulant un peu. Encouragé par cette réaction (qu'il attendait de toute façon), José commença à suçoter le petit bout de chair rose qui ne tarda pas à se tendre tandis que le jeune home brun haletait un peu plus fort. La température ambiante commençait à monter entre eux deux !

José se retint de sourire en sentant une bosse contre sa jambe . Il n'avait encore quasiment rien fait et voilà que le plus jeune était déjà tout exciter ! Il devait vraiment avoir envie ! Le Mage Sacré alla tripoter l'autre bouton de chair, histoire de ne pas le laisser seul et commença à mordiller tendrement l'autre . Ce qui eu pour effet de faire pousser un petit cri au dragon slayer (très viril au passage) et de le cambrer légèrement.

« -Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui ta exciter comme ça mais c'est très efficace!fit remarqué José, moqueur

-N-ne me vous moquez pas de moi.. !

-Voyons, tu sais que je ne me permettrais jamais... !

-Hum... »

José sourit un peu plus et se redressa sur les jambes de son petit protéger, admirant d'un air libidineux la bosse qui s'était former dans l'entrejambe du chasseur aux orbes rouges. Il appuya doucement un doigt dessus, taquin, avant de poser entièrement sa main, provoquant un autre cri qui résonna dans la pièce.

« -On va finir par t'entendre dans toute la guilde si tu continu comme ça !

-M-m'en fiche!P-passez aux choses sérieux Maitre, j'en ai m-marre de jouer !

-Oh, déjà ?

-Oui... !

-C'est bien dommage parce que moi je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite, j'aime te torturer ! »

Ah ça ! Il pouvait le confirmer en totalité ! Mais là, Gajeel avait juste envie de baiser un bon coup (très classe) et non pas de tester bien sagement les idées perverses de son amant préférer !

Celui-ci fit très lentement glisser le pantalon sur les jambes musclées, dévoilant un simple caleçon noir qui semblait en trop !

« -Il est rare que tu porte des sous-vêtements toi!fit remarquer José en se penchant pour embrasser le brun une nouvelle fois

-Une envie... !répondit le concerné dans un souffle. Vous voulez... ?

-Je veux ?

-...Faites pas semblant de pas avoir compris !

-J'ai parfaitement compris mais je veux te l'entendre dire Gajeel. J'aime t'entendre réclamer tu sais~. »

Gajeel rosit très légèrement et détourna le regard quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer.

« -Voulez-vous...une fellation Maitre ?

-J'attendais pour te proposer, petit dragon ! »

Gajeel appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser tandis que le maître de Phantom Lord s'appuyait sur l'autre bout du lit, écartant les jambes pour lui facilité le passage. Gajeel se mit à quatre pattes entre les jambes de son amant et tira la braguette du pantalon avec ses dents, poussant les pans du vêtement avec sa langue. Il avait tellement l'habitude maintenant qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de ses mains ! Mais ce n'était pas trop le genre d'exploits dont on pouvait se vanter... !

Il passa doucement sa langue sur le sommet du sexe qui s'était redresser une fois libérer de l'emprise du pantalon (puisque Maître José ne semblait pas porter de sous-vêtement aujourd'hui...!) ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement étouffer venant de l'homme en violet. Lentement, Gajeel lécha le membre à la manière d'une glace avant de commencer à le prendre dans sa bouche, faisant très attention à ce que ses dents ne viennent pas blesser la peau fragile et sensible de cet endroit.

« -Hum..Toujours aussi douer Gajeel...soupira José en passant une main dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse qui se trouvait à porter de ses mains. Un jour il faudra que tu me dise les raisons de tes aptitudes dans ce genre de pratiques !

-J'aime vous donnez du plaisir c'est tout !pensa le dragon slayer en accélérant un peu son allure, augmentant le volume des soupirs de son amant »

Gajeel essaya d'aller un peu plus loin, pour prendre le maximum de la verge dans sa bouche, passant sa langue sur le gland soyeux dont commençait à poindre un liquide amer bien connu. Bon signe ça... ! Il accéléra encore un peu, augmentant la poigne dans ses cheveux. Gémissant de plus en plus fort son plaisir, José attrapa à pleine mains une poignée de cheveux noirs et commença à lui imposer son rythme, qui était bien plus rapide. Gajeel suivit le mouvement, ouvrant grand la bouche et léchant encore et toujours le sexe, afin de faire atteindre au plus vite e septième ciel à José. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui jouir dans la bouche avec un grand râle de plaisir. Le brun avala le liquide blanc et amer avant de lécher ce qu'il rester et de se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Vous avez aimé je crois!fit-il en se léchant les lèvres

-Petit vicieux va...grogna José en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser »

Gajeel répondit au baiser et commença à se frotter contre son Maître pour qu'il comprenne que lui aussi avait bien envie et que l'attente commençait à se faire longue pour ce qu'il avait dans le caleçon!

José le comprit et le renversa de nouveau sur le matelas et lui retira son dernier vêtement, le laissant entièrement nu et complètement offert à lui. Le chasseur de dragon écarta les jambes.

« -il

-Il faut d'abord que je te prépare tu sais.

-Pas la peine ! J'ai trop envie pour attendre encore plus ! Allez y et vite !

-Bon...Comme tu voudras ! »

Le maître de Phantom Lord se positionna au-dessus de son amant et commença à le pénétrer. C'était sec et, bien que l'habitude aidait, le passage était relativement serrer et délicat. Gajeel ferma fort les yeux et enlaça José, pour essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort. Celui-ci commença à l'embrasser un peu partout, surtout sur les tétons, pour le détendre comme il faut. S'il rester aussi raide, ça n'allait pas marcher.

« -Qu'elle idée de ne pas avoir voulus de pré le Mage Sacré en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'intimité du dragon slayer brun »

Si pour lui la sensation était parfaite, il se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas être le cas de l'autre ! Cependant, Gajeel ne tarda pas à se détendre et à quémander quelques petits coups de reins. L'homme en violet combla son souhait en donner de tout petits coups de reins, histoire de l'habituer progressivement. Il accéléra rapidement l'allure . Des gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à raisonner dans toute la pièce tandis que Gajeel accompagnait les mouvements de son amant autant que possible, accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« -Aaah...gémit-il. E-encore plus vite Maître... »

Son regard était fiévreux, son visage tout rose, ce qui lui donner un air très mignon (c'était rare ça!). José sourit et, après l'avoir embrasser, promis de le combler. Il accéléra encore et peu et chercha la fameuse petite boule de nerf qui ferait voir des étoiles à son cher amant. Le grand cri que poussa celui-ci en se cambrant lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouver !

Satisfait, il s'efforça de ne viser que cet endroit là en augmentant de plus en plus la force et la vitesse de ses coups de butoirs. L'effort le faisait transpirer et haletés, mais le plaisir qui coulait en lui valait largement cette petite fatigue !

« -Ah ! Ah ! Ah!M-maître!hurla Gajeel en renversant la tête en arrière au bout d'un moment. Ah ! Ah ! Maitre je vais ! Ah ! Je vais venir ! Ah !

-Vas-y...Gajeel!répondit son amant en l'embrassant à pleine bouche »

A peine ses lèvres libérées, Gajeel eu un orgasme dévastateur. Il se cambra au risque de se faire, déversant sa semence blanche sur les hanches de son Maître et son ventre. Celui-ci éjacula en lui avec un grand râle étouffer de plaisir avant de se laisser à demi tomber sur lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, seuls le bruit de leurs respirations venaient troublés le silence de la pièce où résonnaient il y a quelques secondes leurs grands cris de plaisirs. Finalement Maître José se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit, fatiguer. Il se tourna vers Gajeel et lui caressa un peu la joue.

« -Alors?dit-il avec un grand sourire. Pas trop fâcher de ta punition après ça ?

-J'espère que vous êtes disponibles la nuit parce que je vais avoir besoin de me défouler très souvent si je ne peux pas faire de missions ! »

L'homme en violet rit légèrement et mit la couverture sur eux, les couvrant du froid ambiant.

XXX

**Plus ça va et plus mes lemons sont chauds j'ai l'impression.. Faudrait que je tente un yuri, vous en dite quoi ?**


End file.
